garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Carnival Curse
The Carnival Curse is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis After getting her arrested, Garfield gets cursed by a gypsy fortune teller. Despite the gypsy being a fraud, the curse becomes all too real. Plot Garfield, Jon, and Odie are at a carnival, with Jon enjoying the sights and Garfield lamenting the pizza available. The trio encounter a fortune teller named Madam Ouspenskya, who offers to read their palms for five dollars. Jon accepts the offer, with Garfield believing that Jon will be ripped off. When Madam Ouspenskya reads Jon's palm, she sees him as being quite successful, especially with women. Jon modestly goes along with the claims, while Garfield eventually calls the police. When Ouspenskya is about to offer more fortune telling, Garfield arrives with a police officer, who shuts down her unlicensed operation. Infuriated, Madam Ouspenskya attempts to put a curse on Garfield, which is said to turn him into a wolf creature during a full moon. As they walk away, Jon is worried about the curse while Garfield dismisses it as nonsense. Odie becomes worried as well after he notices the moon is full and partly covered by clouds. Back home, Garfield and Odie watch a horror movie about a man with a wolf creature curse. A concerned Odie looks outside, noticing the clouds moving to uncover the moon. Shortly thereafter, Garfield undergoes a transformation into a wolf creature. Garfield terrorizes Odie and annoys Jon before busting out of the house. As Jon wonders why Garfield is acting up, he notices the movie mentioning the curse of the wolf creature. Realizing that Madam Ouspenskya's curse actually worked, he heads out to look for her, while Odie looks for Garfield. Odie finds a normal Garfield, only to run away after the fat cat twice becomes a wolf creature. Garfield then raids a neighbor's buffet. Meanwhile, Jon arrives at the carnival only to see it has already been deserted. Madam Ouspenskya is still there, packing up due to the loss of her job. Jon informs her that the curse she put on Garfield worked and takes her to undo the curse. Figuring that Garfield's regular personality remains deep inside, Jon buys some lasagna as "bait", then sets the lasagna outside with fans to waft the scent. Garfield, still a wolf creature, smells the lasagna and advances to the Arbuckle house to gobble it up. During that time, Madam Ouspenskya reads the counter-curse, which brings Garfield back to normal. In retaliation, Garfield places a curse on Ouspenskya, turning her into "the most horrifying creature of them all"- a mime. The neighbors whose buffet Garfield ate arrive as an angry mob, only to retreat after noticing the mime, who leaves by pretending to ride a bicycle. Garfield quips that there are scarier things than wolves. Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Madam Ouspenskya Minor Characters *Booth Attendants *African-American Police Officer (voiced by Jim Davis) *Movie Actor (voiced by Howard Morris) *Neighbor (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Neighbors Trivia *Jon drives to Luigi's Drive Thru Lasagna for the lasagna bait. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends